This study is designed to determine whether patients will be willing to use computers to determine their risk of cardiac disease, to communicate with their physicians, and to obtain medical education relevant to heart disease prevention. The three phases are: (1) developing a stand-alone computer system that can be used locally; (2) determining whether the internet can be used for these purposes; and (3) using this system over the internet to assist in the management of hypertension. Outpatients will use the computer system on the GCRC.